


Aerith and Tifa's Tentacular Trouble!

by RoosReads



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosReads/pseuds/RoosReads
Summary: While enjoying a pleasant dip in a tranquil lake, Tifa and Aerith are soon beset by a malboro with some pretty lewd intentions, involving lots of pounding and going "all the way through". How will they escape it's dastardly clutches? Do they even want to?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 16





	Aerith and Tifa's Tentacular Trouble!

Hundreds of miles away from Shinra's totalitarian glare over their former home, Cloud and the rest of his friends in Avalanche had stopped at a quiet lakeside campsite on their hunt for Sephiroth. That morning, Tifa departed from the camp to join in the sun's early glow over the serene, crystal-clear lake waters. In the peaceful blue, it was there, clothed in the dawn's light fog, that Aerith awaited her. Beneath blushed cheeks and a fidgeting posture, the dirty brunette held an incredible secret that she was dying to share with Tifa.

“Hey! C’mere!” Aerith waved from the deep end of the still body of water. “The water is perfect!”

Kicking her footwear aside, Tifa’s toned body was welcomed by the liquid’s warm touch, as she waded through the enrapturing pool.

“Oh, you’re right! It’s incredible!”

“Cloud and the others are still asleep, so I figured a little early morning dip wouldn’t hurt!”

She paused, looked into the water beneath her, and smiled, before offering a longing gaze toward Tifa.

“I found this cute little guy out here too. Come on over, I’ll show you.”

The buxom beauty ventured further through the water until it's pleasant essence caressed her luscious thighs that carried her just out of arms reach of Aerith. The former flower salesman stood with her eyes to the empty pool, seemingly lost staring at her toes through the ripples. Before Tifa could inquire, what felt like a small fish intruded between her legs and brushed up against the black spats beneath her skirt.

She was alarmed, however, briefly. There hadn't been much swimming to do back in Midgard, but Tifa had read enough books to know the basics about sea-based monsters and the like. It must have just been some careless creature that bumped into her and has now gone on its merry way.

That was before the creature returned, once again stopping her in her tracks. This time it lingered, caressing her most sensitive area, until Tifa’s patience ran thin.

“Sorry, Aerith, there’s a fish or something in here that’s really interested in me for some reason.” She said, before looking down to the water. Hoping to find the culprit, her eyes were met with nothing but a view of her toes poking against the pond’s surface.

_What the heck?_

The creature suddenly crept up her shorts and around her butt. It was invisible, whatever it was, but something like that never stopped Tifa before. Paying no mind to Aerith, she drove a punch straight into the water between her legs. If it had persisted just poking at her, maybe she wouldn't have gotten too harsh, but whatever was pestering her had gone way too far.

Tifa's fist connected with something. Something gelatinous, and way too squishy to be a fish.Admittedly, her punch would do more than just damage it, but no one would miss a some tiny pest.

Luckily for Aerith, she would be spared the pervert’s wrath, for now.

The water shimmered and revealed a small, blue malboro with its tentacles exploringAerith’s dress while in the process of delving into Tifa’s shorts.

“Aww, don’t hurt the little guy! He’s just having a little fun. Come on, Tifa!”

“It’s a monster, why would you- WHAA?”

The adolescent creature’s tentacles suddenly expanded, lifting the flailing fighter up into the air, and holding her aloft, spread eagle.

“Aerith, help me!”

Her comrade replied with a simple sigh, before slouching down in the water to adjust the tentacle venturing around her dress.

“He's not hurting anyone. Just apologize, and it'll let us go….Probably."

“Apologize?!" Was all Tifa could muster before one of the monster's tendrils tunneled into her mouth. It oozed a warm slime down her gaping throat, overwhelming Lockheart’s senses and flooding her body with an intense feeling of pleasure and euphoria.

Gainsborough, on the other hand, enjoyed what she saw. Maybe, with a little help mind you, Tifa could be convinced to finally take a load off. After everything that had happened on their journey, a little R&R with a well-mannered little malboro was just what she needed to get her head on straight. Thinking back, 'well-mannered' might not be the best word to describe Aerith's new finding, but she knew that if things really turned for the worse, she'd be able to save the day in no time flat.

Maybe.

Alerted to the sound of tearing fabric between her legs, Tifa looked down, powerless to stop the creature from discarding the shreds of her spats before coiling its tendrils around her thighs. Her wit was as quick as she was on her feet, so the malboro’s intentions were anything but a mystery. Knowing its perverse goal, however, meant nothing in the grand scheme of her escape from its clutches. In the end, its seemingly endless mass of tentacles kept her constricted, while pouring the aphrodisiac-like substance into her mouth. If there was anything on Tifa’s mind, it was the beating she had in store for Aerith for not warning her earlier.

A warm, slick tentacle lapped Tifa's exposed holes up and down, coating her most sensitive places in a slimy lubricant. The trapped brunette's body was sent into a horny frenzy with the wriggling limb in her mouth, so badly that it yearned for the tendrils toying with her pussy to finally plunge into her insides and fuck her relentlessly. Ecstasy was building up within her body like one of the many champagne bottles that Barret would shake around before popping their cork and spraying the walls of the bar with their sweet nectar.

Just the thought of Barret was enough flint to set off the flames inside her. Lost in the malboro's embrace, Tifa fantasized about one of her closest friends stripping away her clothes, before fucking her senseless with his massive cock. His incredible member would stretch her asshole wide, but she'd gladly take every inch of his amorous manhood if it meant opening her floodgates and releasing what felt like a year's worth of pent up lust and passion. As Tifa longed for his huge cock, the malboro finally moved past foreplay and delivered the sweet release that Lockheart begged for.

A pair of tentacles encroached on her holes, with each of them filling up her aphrodisiac-coated orifices. Tifa belted out a moan of ecstasy from beneath the tendril occupying her mouth. It felt leagues beyond anything she'd ever felt before, with a partner or just using her sex toys in the privacy of her apartment. Her holes were stretched to their absolute limits, with every pound of flesh against them, Lockheart felt the malboro digging deeper into her until they were swirling around her stomach.

On the bank of the lake, Aerith hiked up her dress and bent over for the tentacle she had taken a fancy to, offering it her tiny asshole.

“Think you can have all the fun, huh?”

It gladly obliged, punching into Aerith’s flat rump and tunneling deep inside her. She let out a sharp yelp that echoed throughout the quiet valley, before losing her balance and falling against the shore’s slippery mud.

Tifa's noises fueled her incredible desires, and before long, Aerith's dress was cast into the wind, while its owner fingered herself voraciously, in rhythm with the tentacle that worked away at her insides.

Times of pure bliss such as this didn't come for Aerith very often, what with her upbringing and Shinra's constant surveillance being just another part of her life. But now, in the thralls of a creature who seemed designed to bring them a never-ending stream of incredible orgasms, Gainsborough decided to make the most of the god-given moment and finally give the beast what it wanted.

“Oh, fuck, yes!”

She cried, squirting all over her fingers. Aerith’s body clenched tight as the orgasm wracked her body, but the sudden jolt and her scream had an adverse effect on her new friend.

Tifa turned to face Aerith, who was hoisted into the air to match her friend, before having her holes pillaged by tentacles.

“Ah! Ahh!” Gainsborough shrieked with pleasure. “Guess I- AH! Frightened the little guy!”

Before she could get her bearings, the creature flipped Aerith over and dangled her upside down, as it returned to engorging itself on her flesh.

For the brief moment of clarity that Aerith’s rustling gave her, Lockheart rolled her eyes at the pervert hoisted by her own petard.

As if sensing her demeanor toward her friend, the malboro retrieved its tentacle from Tifa’s mouth, leaving her ample room to chew out Aerith.

“Ah-Ah! Aerith, are you ha-happy now?" Lockheart's words were tripped up by the creature's limbs, pummeling her thick ass, but she pressed on. "Didn't it cross your….ah- mind that this was a bad idea?!"

She didn't respond, having long since lost the battle for her senses with the blood rushing to her head. Aerith hung naked and unconscious in the malboro's grasp, welcoming each new tentacle in her holes with a half-hearted gasps. She dripped with sweat, and whatever secretions leaked from her holes and the tendrils' thrusts into her, unaware and unable to escape.

A realization hit Tifa, one that had been expunged from her mind when the aphrodisiac filled her head. From the look of their current situation and Aerith’s rapidly dwindling strength, it was clear that the malboro had no intentions of ever letting them go, and what it was using to sap their strength.

With all her might, Tifa called out to Aerith. “Hey! This thing is trying to kill us! It’s poisoning us with its muck to cloud our senses! With have to-”

A tentacle suddenly burst out from Tifa’s lips, having tunneled its way from between her legs.

_Sh-shit!_

Another group of tentacles emerged at the suspenders holding Tifa's skirt up. Their intention was clear, and Lockheart was, as she had been for what felt like hours, helpless to stop them.

Her suspenders' straps were effortlessly snapped, as the sound of her skirt's zipper opening rang out like a gunshot in her head. Tifa turned her head to see her skirt being tossed aside, before feeling the all-too-familiar touch of the tendrils against her flesh. They bulged against her white tank top as they coiled around her amazing melons as her shirt joined her the rest of her clothes in being discarded like trash.

_Crap._

The two tentacles squeezing her tits suddenly split open at their tip and latched onto her perky nipples. Along with the tendrils wracking her pussy and teasing her asshole, the pair of feelers that sucked and fondled her breasts sent the stark naked Lockheart’s body beyond the point of no return.

She arched her back, letting the orgasm wash over her, before squirting cum on the limbs that violated her holes.

In the haze of the orgasm, the last of her strength faded, and Tifa blacked out.

Aerith slowly came to. She felt incredibly lightheaded, with all the blood in her body having flowed to her head. It was an, as of yet, unseen boon to the heroine. The malboro's toxin was somehow significantly reduced, but Gainsborough was swiftly caught aback at the nearby sight.

In her years exploring the slums and the different sectors of the Midgar’s underbelly, Aerith had never seen anything short of a naked person, outside of herself. Beyond that, she had never known herself to be interested in other women in a sexual way, but the incredible sight of Tifa’s naked body paired with her amorous yelps and moans struck a chord with Aerith’s body. After all this was over, she’d need to see it again on her own terms.

It took every ounce of might that she could muster to suppress the dirty thoughts that plagued her mind. The day needed saving like she feared, but if anyone could make swift work of a monster, it was her.

Tifa came twice more, as the malboro continued toiling away at her luscious body. Struggling to use what brainpower in between bouts of consciousness, her eyes rolled back into her head and ushered in another orgasm that joined the countless others in the impromptu orgy.

_I can’t believe I’m gonna…die like this._

In unison with another shot of love that wracked her body, the malboro’s tentacle that sprouted from her mouth sprayed cum from its knob, dousing Tifa’s face in a shower of white, soapy cum. Its seed drizzled down her body, joined by the tentacle’s cohorts contributing to the mess of fluids that defaced her once pristine body.

Lockheart's body was limp in its clutches, devoid of dignity and grace. The small malboro raised itself out from the water, standing only a few feet tall. Its feeble prey within reach, the young creature was ready for a feast. With how much meat there was on this one, especially in the breasts, it'd be an incredible banquet indeed.

Its tentacles slowly lowered Tifa within reach of its gaping maw, filled with teeth and ungodly bile. The putrid air from its mouth filled the air with a disgusting stench, and it salivated at the opportunity to dine on the flesh of a prime catch. Her body, still writhing with pleasure from its thrusting tentacles, would stay that way until the very end.

A scorching flame burst from inside the malboro, causing the foul creature to whip around toward Aerith. The other catch had managed to escape its clutches in its moment of weakness in focusing on the prize. It was met with another blast from her Fire materia, doing critical damage to the beast and sending it back into the water, with Tifa’s body in tow.

She swiftly gave chase and followed the creature into the deep end of the lake and dove face first into the abyss. There’s no way she could lose Tifa. Not like this. She’d never forgive herself for losing another person she deeply cared about.

Beneath the sun that now loomed overhead, the glistening of the pure water above shined a light on a larger, far hungrier malboro. Its child swam to it, leaving a single tendril around Lockheart's ankle to tow her to its den. Gainsborough wasn't without hope or a bright idea, and she had just the materia to turn the tables and save the day.

Tifa's eyes opened, her health fully restored. She was underwater, face to face with the kid malboro and its massive parent. Much to her surprise, any trace of the aphrodisiac was gone, and her strength returned, triumphantly. Aerith soon appeared, holding an Esuna materia and a broad smile on her face, before prepping for battle.

Joining her friend at the ready, Tifa slapped Aerith in the back of the head and shot a scolding glare that, if any hotter, surely would have turned the pond into a hot spring. Gainsborough reeled and returned an apologetic nod. They were finally even, and in a matter of minutes, the malboros would be toast.

The great beast's eyes opened, only to be greeted by its child spiraling through the water like a torpedo, before crashing into its face. Two humans floated in the water before it, baring no weapons or clothes. It rose from its rest to meet their provocation, unraveling its sheer mass until it rose from the water and towered over the lake. Its tentacles shimmered on the waterbed, revealing each individual glare and reflecting to be the intricate,mirror-like skin of the malboro and its tendrils.

The pond’s water turned a dark brown as the labyrinthine body of the gargantuan creature dropped its disguise and beset the pair. Aerith and Tifa turned and raced for the shore, desperate to escape its lair before the odds turned out of their favor, but it was too late.

They were subdued in the air once again, this time by slimy limbs far more powerful and smelly than their former captor’s. Tifa battled to keep her legs closed, as the tendrils wrapped around her ankles and slithered up her thighs. Meanwhile, Aerith caught one of the fiends just shy of her mouth, oozing the aphrodisiac down its shaft and over her hand.

“Uh, Tifa? We might be in trouble!”

Tifa's focus waned for a moment, and a tentacle wriggled up her pussy before she managed to close her legs again.

“Ya think?!”

A hail of bullets screamed through the air and seared through the monster's swarm of feelers, causing it to drop the heroines into the water. They swam through the murky water, unable to see through the vile darkness, but confident that the other had escaped. Up above, they could each make out the sound of gunfire, like an entire platoon of soldiers unloading on the creature. The ground above them quaked with explosions and gunpowder that threatened to destroy the entire lake, and with good riddance. A few feet from the shore now, they could hear the beast cry out in pain, before finally dying a deserved death in its pit of ancient filth.

Tifa scrambled out from the water and across the grass until she met a towering figure’s boot. She looked up to find Barret, trying desperately to hide his nervousness.

“You know I uh-” He stammered, eyes staying forward and away from his naked friend. “What I’m saying is: This creep doesn’t get to see the planet after it’s saved! Y-Yep, that’s right.”

A rustling in the water in front of them caught Barret's eye, but it was too late. The young malboro emerged and shot a torrent of goop at Tifa and Barret before he could return a hail of bullets to fell the scum.

He stumbled backward, trying desperately to wipe the slop from his face.

“Sh-Shoot!”

Tifa looked behind her and saw a trail of the slime creeping down her ass, and let out a sigh.

“This stuff, uh...you know….”

A slime-covered Aerith appeared at Tifa's side and helped her to her feet before the pair turned their focus to their burly hero.

“Now, I don't know if this is right and all. We got places to be, and Sephiroth is still out there- hell Cloud could catch us and-"

Aerith placed a finger over his mouth, shushing his complaints, while Tifa undid his trousers.

Clearly, Barret had a lot of pent up sexual frustration, just like Tifa. As her hands traveled down his torso, the petite babe knew just what to do. And this time, there wasn’t a single monster in sight to interrupt her fun.


End file.
